


Hypno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Wonderful mermaid [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Mental Coercion, Sexual Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'ipnosi di Hypno.Questa storia partecipa al: «4 DAYS - t e m a: what if?&AU - IV Edizione».Au:  I poteri dei pokemon sono molto diversi dagli originali.What if: Misty viene rapitaPrompt: 09. Il gatto ha un campanellino attaccato al collare, si muove a ogni suo balzo – lo si sente a metri di distanza; quel gatto gira per tutto il quartiere.
Series: Wonderful mermaid [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041152





	Hypno

Hypno

Misty si grattò la testa e si guardò intorno sospirando, posando la mano sulla parete.

“Odio i capo-palestra così strani” borbottò. Avanzò lungo il corridoio e scrollò le spalle.

< Non riesco a credere che qualcuno possa vivere in un tempio pieno di trucchi ninja come questo! Ho completamente perso gli altri > pensò. Aprì una porta scorrevole e si trovò in una stanza con un tatami e un hypno accomodato in ginocchio per terra.

“Oh, finalmente qualcuno” si felicitò. Si avvicinò al pokemon e gli sorrise.

“Senti, hai visto il tuo padrone?” domandò.

< Così posso chiedergli come uscire. Non m’interessano affatto i pokemon spettro > rifletté.

Hypno sollevò il suo pendaglio ed iniziò a farlo ondeggiare, da quest’ultimo veniva emanata una forte luce blu.

Misty si ritrovò a bocca aperta, piegandosi in avanti, mentre i suoi occhi si tingevano dello stesso colore intenso. Un rivolo di saliva le colò dalle labbra, mentre le braccia le ricadevano inerti.

< Che succed… _Beeeello_ … > fu il suo ultimo pensiero.

Il padrone della palestra uscì da dietro una porta segreta e raggiunse il suo pokemon, accarezzandogli la testa.

"Ascolta il suono della mia voce. Io sono Rick, il tuo padrone" disse Rick in tono ipnotico.

"Ascolto il suono della tua voce. Voi siete Rick, il mio padrone" ripeté Misty. I suoi occhi emanavano un bagliore blu così forte da illuminare più delle candele intorno a lei.

"Sei la mia schiava" disse Rick.

Misty ripeté: "Sono la tua schiava".

Il pendaglio di Hypno non si fermava mai, continuava ad oscillare. La cera delle candele andava via via consumandosi.

"Sei la mia bellissima schiava".

"Sono la tua bellissima schiava".

"Sei la mia bella e sexy schiava".

"Sono la tua bella e sexy schiava ".

"Sei sempre stata la mia bella e sexy schiava".

"Sono sempre stata la tua bella e sexy schiava".

Misty ripeteva ogni cosa che le veniva detta dal capo-palestra.

“Spogliati”. L’ordine fu detto con un tono più duro e meno pacato, Misty si denudò.

Rick le disse: “Ora io sono il tuo padrone e tu sei la mia schiava. Amerai obbedire ad ogni mio comando.

Ogni volta che schioccherò le dita impazzirai di desiderio”.

“Padrone, obbedirò ad ogni tuo comando. Impazzirò di desiderio ogni volta che schioccherai le dita” mormorò Misty.

“Tu sarai la mia gattina” disse Rick.

Misty miagolò, mentre lui le metteva un collare con un sonaglino.

“Ottimo. Seguimi nella mia camera da letto” ordinò Rick, mentre Hypno smetteva di ondeggiare il suo pendolo.

Misty fece ondeggiare la testa e lo seguì, l’espressione completamente neutra, ma la saliva ancora gocciolante dalle sue labbra.

Ad ogni suo movimento il sonaglio tintinnava.

“Il gatto ha un campanellino attaccato al collare, si muove a ogni suo balzo – lo si sente a metri di distanza; quel gatto gira per tutto il quartiere” recitò Rick, ridacchiando.

Misty miagolò seducente.


End file.
